I'm Safe Mister Stark
by mmaarriaa
Summary: MAJOR AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS My take on how Peter and Tony's goodbye should have been. Whump! Major Angst and Caracter Death.


This is my first fanfiction… and English is not my mother language, do please be nice, and review 😊

…

Tony snapped. And it hurt. So much. He felt his arm burn all the way up his neck and for a few seconds, all he could think of was the excruciating pain he was suffering. He walked a few steps until he fell into a sitting position, unable to support his weight anymore, his back supported by a metal structure. His breathing was laboured, and as he tried to look up to see if he could see _him _he realised he was going to die. It hit him hard, knowing he wouldn't be able to see Morgan grow up, kiss Pepper again, and hug Peter… He felt the sudden need to see him, to hold him, but he couldn't move.

He felt darkness slowly enclouding his sight, until he heard it. The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"Mister Stark! Oh my god". He heard Peter running toward him, and forced himself to keep breathing, just for a little longer. Peter knelt in front of him and Tony slowly rose his trembling hand to cup his kid's cheek as if he wanted to make sure the kid was really there.

"P-Peter" he choked, ignoring the blood coming out of his mouth, "I n-ne-eed to tell…" a coughing fit stopped him from continuing, and he felt Peter's hand grabbing his.

"Shh Mister Stark, don't talk. Oh god I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, tears running freely from his eyes. His face suddenly changed from scared to angry "Why would you do something so stupid uh? Why on earth would you do that?"

"I m-missed you so much… so much I couldn't even breathe..." the dying man whispered, unable to speak louder. "p-please, don't be angry s-spider-l-ling" he tried to joke.

Hearing his father-figure calling him by his old nickname made him loose the little control he had over himself, and Peter threw himself into Tony's arms, sobbing desperately and putting his face in the crock of the elder's man neck. Tony didn't have the strength to hug him back, but he pressed his face into Peter's curls, smelling the scent he had missed all those years, tears coming out of his own eyes.

"Please don't go Mister Stark! I need you… I need you…" he whimpered in Tony's neck.

"N-no you don't" his voice was barely a whisper now, blood pouring out of his mouth. He moved his face away from Peter's head and Peter broke the hug, grabbing Tony's bloody hand again. "You are s-so brave, and I am so proud" he was looking at Peter with pure adoration, as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slightly moved the hand Peter was holding, making him understand he wanted to lift it. Peter complied and rose the man's hand up to his face, so he could cup his cheek. Tony didn't even have the strength to do that anymore. Tony smiled fondly, caressing Peter's cheek with his thumb.

"Y-y-ou being a-a-away all this t-t-time made me realise how much I l-l-ove you" he said taking laboured breaths between each word, his voice barely herdable. "Y-you know tha-at don't you? P-please t-t-ell me you do. P-lease! Oh god…Peter please I I love..." he stuttered, panicking. He seemed to be losing consciousness.

"Hey! Hey! It's ok I know, I know!" Peter said, adding pressure to the hand cupping his cheek. But Mister Stark didn't seem to be hearing him.

"Oh god I didn't tell him he's dead and he didn't know. Peter, my sweet boy… I love you… please Peter… buddy…I'm sorry… my fault…" Tony's eyes were unfocused, and he seemed to be trapped in a fever-caused nightmare unaware of Peter's presence. He started to move violently as if he tried free himself from some invisible ropes. Peter then used his free hand to grab Tony firmly by the back of his neck, a gesture that made Tony stop moving. His eyes however, were still unfocused, wide open with panic and filled with tears. The violent moves he had made had taken out the little strength he had left.

Peter reacted quickly, and with Tony's hand still pressed against his cheek he lifted the hand from the elder's man neck and cupped his cheek. Tony unconsciously presses his face against peter's hand, a spark of recognition passing through his eyes.

"P-pe-"

"listen Mister Stark, I know all right? It's ok, I love you too… so much. You're like a father to me, and I'm so grateful for everything you have done." Peter chocked "but it's all right, I'm safe now, thanks to you…I'm safe Mister Stark".

He bent down and pressed a long kiss on the man's forehead, and then pressed both of their foreheads together and whispered "you can rest now".

Tony than smiled, tears of joy running down his cheeks and he let himself go… peacefully, feeling his son's forehead against his, a peaceful feeling in his heart.


End file.
